1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to telephony networks accessed via cable. Embodiments of the present invention specifically relate to methods and apparatuses that reduce loads on central switches caused by internet access through dial up cable telephone service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cable companies have begun expanding their services beyond offering cable television programs. Many now offer customers services such as cable modem internet access and cable telephone service. While cable modem internet access is beneficial, some users are reluctant to pay the higher costs associated with that service. Thus, some users will opt for their cable company's telephone service but not cable modem internet access. When those users connect to the internet, they use their cable company's telephone services to directly dial their internet service provider.
Providing telephone service to large numbers of voice telephony users is usually not a significant problem. Most telephones are not in use at any one time, and most voice calls are relatively short, averaging around 4 to 5 minutes. However, that is not the case with a computer user who may stay in communication with his internet service provider for long periods of time, possibly many hours on end. Such long duration calls increase the costs associated with the telephone network since the telephone network must provide the required telephone lines and switching devices. Additionally, such long duration calls can congest the telephone network, which is designed using statistical data associated with the frequency and duration of voice calls. It has been demonstrated that such congestion can adversely impact even emergency services like 911 calling.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to reduce the costs and congestion effects associated with long duration internet access telephone calls made via cable company telephone services.